A Mother's Wish
by KathleenC
Summary: (AU)Hermione is arranged to marry her mother's best friends son. What happens when he is the one boy she can't stand, the-stuck-up-boy-who-unfortunately-lived? Ego's will clash between her "husband" and her.. how will the survive each other and will love


A/N: I will be managing two stories. Hopefully I can do both without getting confused. If you are reading this please, please review it. If you haven't read my other story I'm inviting you to read it, "And Then There Was US." I know this is definitely AU but I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, again.

* * *

Hermione Jane Baltimore Granger woke up to her usual breakfast in bed – eggs benedict, bacon, toast and a big glass of orange juice and water. She let out a big yawn as she got out of bed.

With a wave of her hand the drapes that protected her room from the rays of the sun opened, letting the light in.

"Good morning, sunshine." She yawned again as she looked down at the rather big lawn that served as the back garden of her house. The term "rather big lawn" was probably an understatement. The Baltimore-Granger estate was more of a city of its own.

She stretched out her arms, squinted her eyes and tilted her head slightly. "Gale!" She yelled and ran to her bed as if running from someone. A gray-white husky jumped on and greeted Hermione; wagging tale an all. "Good night sleep, baby?" She scratched behind the ears of the blue-eyed dog.

"Hermione, are you decent?" Her younger sister Calliope barged through the doors of her room.

"Like that ever stopped you from barging into my room." She grabbed a piece of bacon and popped it into her mouth. "What do you want?"

"Good morning to you, too." She rolled her eyes before jumping onto her sister's bed.

"What do you want?" Hermione offered the sixteen-year-old toast.

"I've had my morning carbs." She shook her head. "Are you trying to make me fat?"

Hermione raised her right eyebrow. "You're the skinniest from the all of us."

"I intend for it to be that way." She laughed. "But that's not my point here. We're going out tonight."

"Out?" Hermione mumbled before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Yes. Enough of your closed Beauxbatons schoolgirl life. You've graduated and you are way over that life." She shook her head.

"I am?" Hermione cut a slice of her egg placed it over her toast and topped the whole thing off with bacon.

"That's disgusting." Calliope cringed. "You're exactly like Clio."

"Speaking of your twin where is she?" Hermione wiped her mouth.

"Where you usually are." Calliope rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If I wasn't me, I'd honestly think you and Clio were the twins."

"Cause we're both pretty?" The older girl asked.

"No." Calliope shook her head. "Because you both bury you're faces into all those books. I bet that I could out test the both of you and I don't read as much."

"Out test?" A third voice asked from the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Calliope asked her twin sister.

"Aren't you two supposed to have some kind of twin sister ESP thing going?" Hermione ate the last piece of food on her plate.

"Out test?" Clio looked at Calliope again.

"Whatever." Calliope stuck her tongue out.

"'From this day to the ending of the world we in it shall be remembered. We lucky few, we band of brothers. For he who today sheds his blood with me shall be my brother.' Who said that?" Clio crossed her arms.

"Duh! Band of Brothers." Hermione and Clio gaped at their sister. "You are both so gullible. Henry the Fourth, Shakespeare. Honestly! To think after all those books you've read I'd think you'd know that. I assumed you were smarter than that."

"Of course I knew that!" Clio shook her head and took a seat on Hermione's bed.

"Than why'd you ask?" Calliope crossed her arms.

Clio looked at Hermione. "She does have a point." Hermione shrugged. Clio glared while Calliope smiled.

"I do not want to swim!" A voice from outside Hermione's window could be heard.

"Tara." The twins said in unison. The three girls stood up and walked over to the window.

"What's happening?" Hermione opened it and the sobs of her youngest sister was loud enough for anyone on the property to hear. The six-year-old was being pulled toward the pool by one of the nannies.

She caught a glimpse of her three older sisters.

"Hermione!" She yelled, "Please don't make me swim!"

"Dad wants her to learn." Clio mumbled. "But she won't swim unless Cassandra does." Cassandra was the little girl's doll. She was completely attached to it.

"Please!" The little girl was hysterical. Her doll was being held by one of the other nannies.

"I'll be right down." Hermione nodded and ran into her closet, which was actually more of a room than a closet. She grabbed her black swimsuit and quickly put it on.

She was very careful with the youngest. Tara was an extreme introvert, she had even gone through a stage where she talked to no one except her sisters, and she didn't even talk to their father or their brother, Eli. At the age of six serious matters had to take place. Tara had gone through some tests and drastic measures were to be changed in her lifestyle.

In a span of ten minutes Hermione was downstairs and Tara had her arms around her older sister. The twins were already on the scene and had been trying to calm her down.

"Can't we just read in the library?" She sniffled.

"How about you and I go for a swim?" Hermione knelt down in front of her and tried to take the doll from her arms.

"No." She shook her head. "I won't swim without Cassandra."

"Cassandra can stay with Estelle." Hermione put out her hand. "We'll have a blast. Trust me swimming is so much more fun when you're with other people."

Tara moved her body from side to side as she gripped onto her doll. "I," She paused for a moment. "Okay." The tall blond got the doll from the young girl. "Take good care of her."

"That wasn't so hard." Hermione smiled and threw her towel on the nearest chair. "Take my hand." The little girl gripped her last three fingers tightly as they walked into the pool.

"Don't let me drown." She wrapped her arms around her sisters neck making her stagger a little.

"Calm down." Hermione exhaled. "Come up front so I can help you."

"We're going in too deep!" The little girl shook.

"We're fine. Do you think I'd let you drown?" Hermione asked as she slowly helped Tara around.

"Yes!" Tara shrieked when Eli jumped into the pool canon ball style.

"Eli, you're not helping!" Hermione put her arms around her sister. "You scared her."

"Jeez, Hermione" He splashed water towards them. "Come swim to me, Tars."

"No." She shook her head.

"You can do it its not that deep." He encouraged. "Besides, we've done this before."

"Oh-kay." With that the little girl pulled away from Hermione and swam towards her brother. She stopped dead in the middle and was swimming by herself.

"Am I missing something here?" Hermione raised her eyebrow for who knows how many times today.

"You're gullible." Tara laughed.

"Tara." Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked. "It was Eli's idea. He said that you wouldn't want to spend time with us unless it was an emergency."

"That's not true." She glared at her brother.

"Course it is." The twins who were standing by the pool, still in their sleeping wear, laughed.

"I can't believe you four would do that to me." Hermione sank into the water.

"We only did it so that you'd swim with us." Calliope jumped into the pool.

"Ugh!" Hermione faked anger. "I can't believe this." She made her way to the edge of the pool.

"Told you." Eli put in.

Hermione jumped into the pool and onto her brother.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain. "All bones!"

"Eew!" Hermione mocked her younger brother and hit him on the back playfully. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Nothing." Eli smiled. "That's what makes this so much fun."

"Okay. I think I can deal with nothing." Hermione nodded as her younger sister swam over to her.

"Miss Hermione," Estelle looked up from the intercom. "Your father would like to see you."

"Okay." Hermione nodded.

"Great!" Calliope looked over to the garden where their father was seated. "Why couldn't he just walk here?"

"Its probably something important." Clio shrugged. "Otherwise, he wouldn't mind talking about it in front of everyone."

As Hermione walked up the steps of the pool she placed her hair in a messy bun, got her towel and made her way to her father who was currently talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, professor." He replied. "I will and I think that it is great that Arthur is teaching you how to use the telephone. Yes. Okay, good day to you too."

"You wanted to see me?" Hermione stood beside her father.

"Yes, take a seat." He nodded.

Hermione sat down and grabbed an apple in the process. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "What time did you arrive yesterday."

"Three in the afternoon I think." She took another bite of her apple.

"Good, good." He nodded. "Everything is going well?"

"Daddy!" Hermione huffed. "What is up with you? Is something happening?"

"No." He shook his head.

"You're talking to me like one of your business robots." Hermione stated. "What is it?"

"Well," He began.

"Oh my god, you're getting married." Hermione made an awful face. "Dad, you promised me! You said that you would never find anyone like mom, much less marry anyone else." She began to ramble.

"Hermione, I'm not getting married." Her father cut in before she could go any further.

"Oh," Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "So why are acting like you're about to tell me something that'll upset me?"

He handed me a picture that seemed to have appeared from nowhere in particular. It was a picture of her mother and father with another couple. It was taken ages ago. Both women in the picture had a big bump on their stomachs.

"This is you and mom." She smiled.

"She's pregnant with you here." He pointed to her stomach making "my mom" in the picture back away a little.

"Who's the other couple?"

"Hermione, growing up, did you ever wonder why your mother and I never raised the four of you in a witch community?"

"Because life is boring without technology?" She teased.

"That's James Potter and you mother's best friend, practically sister, Lily Evans. Lily and Elaine were inseparable growing up. They were more of twins, even more than Clio and Calliope. You should've seen them when they got pregnant at the same time. Lily's child was out of wedlock. They did everything together. They both just knew that they're babies were going to be of opposite sexes and just bought boy and girl clothes all over the place. Years ago just a few months after you were born something awful happened to Lily and James."

"Oh my gosh." Hermione put her hand over her mouth.

"Your mother was devastated. She wouldn't eat or sleep. She just stared into space until it came to the point where she was neglecting you." He poked my nose with his pointer finger. "One night I came home from work."

"What were you doing?"

"Working for the ministry in Europe. Stop interrupting."

"I just want all the information." Hermione interrupted again.

"Anyway, I came home from work and no one was there to answer the door so I let myself in I kept calling out your mother's name but she didn't answer. I went up to out room to find her packing but I saw that you were nowhere to be found. Your cries were coming from the bathroom. You were three months old and the water had almost covered you completely. I went ballistic over what she had done and almost considered putting her in an asylum but I knew that she was only like that because of what had happened. I couldn't loose her but I couldn't lose you either so I decided to take us away from anything that would remind your mother of James and Lily. And somehow we ended up here. And I had created the one thing that made me a millionaire."

"Billionaire." Hermione rolled her eyes. "The cure for cancer."

"Yes, but what people don't know is that I had only discovered it by putting in common muggle ingredients that we used in our potions class."

"That's great dad." Hermione smiled. "But why are you telling me this."

"Before you left for school seven years ago your mother went into a state of depression when she was pregnant with Tara. She was afraid that if we exposed you to the wizarding world that you would be taken away from us too. She had told me that it would be the death of her. Elaine died from exhaustion during childbirth; she was exhausted because of her series of depressions. Before she died she told me something. Something I wish I never had to hear."

Hermione looked at her father eagerly. But from a distance her siblings were already calling her name.

"I'll be right back." Hermione stood up.

"Hermione, wait!" Her father called but she couldn't hear him.

"Eli stop teasing Tara." Hermione scolded.

The siblings were all arguing with each other. None of them noticed that their father had approached.

"Kids." He said calmly but shouts and cries were coming from all five children. "Hermione you're engaged to be married!" He yelled in frustration that surely made Hermione, Clio, Calliope, Eli and Tara quiet.

Hermione's eyes widened and she turned to her father.

"Your mother's last wish was that you married her best friend's son." Her father looked at her. "She had already made plans with Lily years ago. Hermione your mother arranged a your marriage even before you were born."

"No," Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, you are to marry Lily Evan's son."

"No!" She yelled.

"You're getting married." He put his arms around her. "I wish you didn't have to." Hermione felt something wet hit her shoulder. Fredric Granger was crying.

"I don't."

"Hermione, when magic interferes with lives it changes even the most unlikely things. I don't know what the consequences are but if you are not wed by your eighteenth birthday something will happen."

"That's in two weeks!" Calliope let out.

"I can't believe mom would do something like that, to me." Hermione felt a tear escape her eyes.

"It was your mother's last wish. Are you going to deny her that?"

Hermione shook her head furiously and turned towards the house.

"I'm not getting married daddy, and you can't make me."

* * *

A/N: Comments, suggestions, violent reactions? That's chapter one. Please review! Should I still continue or just go back to writing one fanfic?

17


End file.
